A Pretty Pretty Relationship
by Black Rose6
Summary: A sad story about Lei and Sakura and the Love card. Please R
1. Default Chapter

A Pretty Pretty Relationship  
  
Named for my former website called Pretty Pretty Sakura. I changed it to something different on account of the fact that I couldn't maintain seperate sites, even tho I thought I could.  
  
Introduction  
  
"You at it again Sakura?" asked Li. She turned around slowly. "Yeah Li, of course I am!" she said. She looked at the structure every which way but it could not magically float to her paper. She sighed and looked up at the statue. "Madison could draw this better. Oh, that reminds me, I have to meet up with her. Bye Li!" she added, jumping to her feet. But something wasn't right. She stopped and looked back. "Li, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't know Sakura, it's your dream," he said.  
  
Part 1  
  
Sakura woke up to see her alarm clock, with its digital numbers... only to realize she was LATE! "Kero! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for school. Now I won't get to see Julian either. This is just great!" she yelled at the Guardian Beast of The Clow. "Sorry Sakura. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" said Kero, flying to Sakura's bed. Sakura glanced at Kero. "What did I... oh wait, tell me later," she said, grabbing her bag and running out the door. She made it to school just in time too.   
  
"Sakura, one of these days you're gonna be really late," said Madison. "I know," replied Sakura. Mrs. McKenzie walked in and class started. After Sakura's first class, she got a chance to talk to Madison, who was about to bust with gossip. "This really cool fair is coming to town and everyone is talking about the Tunnel of Love. I would love to film the ride!" she informed Sakura. Sakura smiled and said, "Who would you ride with?" Madison shrugged and said, "Maybe Kero, but you would have to ride with Li!"  
  
Sakura blushed. Maybe not a bad idea... she thought. "I couldn't ask him to!" said Sakura. Madison laughed. "Oh Sakura, don't be afraid. I could ask for you," she offered. Sakura shrugged, but felt her face flush more. Ride with Li... The Tunnel of Love? Ha, never! she thought, trying to laugh it off. But isn't that just what she wanted to do? Later that day Madison, with her new camera, went to the place the fair would soon be. "Perfect area, don't you think? Hopefully no Clow Cards show up, like The Cotton Candy, or The Popcorn!" joked Madison. Sakura smiled and added, "With powers like theirs, let's hope they show up!" Kero flew around the gate, trying to sneak a peek at the fairgrounds.   
  
"Oh yeah! They better have lots of sweets because Keroberus is coming to town!" he shouted. Sakura and Madison laughed and you could almost imagine everything was normal. Almost.  
  
So the fair arrived, along with The Tunnel of love (and cotton candy and popcorn *yum*). But sadly, Sakura's courage didn't. What if he said no? But what if he said yes? "I can't Madison," she said. "My friend Sakura the chicken!" said Madison. "Mm hmm!" replied Sakura. Madison got her serious thinking look. "You'll capture dangerous Clow Cards, but you can't ask Li on the tunnel of love?" she asked. Sakura solemnly nodded, but then she noticed Li coming right in her direction! Sakura had two options: ask him on the tunnel of love, or let Madison do it. Big choice.  
  
Hey Sakura, want to go on the tunnel of love with me?" asked Li. Sakura knew her mental jaw had dropped but she nodded in agreement anyways. Yes! I'm gonna ride on the Tunnel of Love with Li! she thought. They walked over to the Tunnel of Love and Li helped Sakura in. The ride wasn't much to see but being with Li (no Meilin) was great in Sakura's mind. When she got off the ride, she waited for Madison (who was in the boat behind them with Kero). They went to get some snacks afterwards (slipping a little to Kero when no one was looking) and rode the other rides. But Sakura was thinking of a boat ride that was unforgettable. 


	2. Chapter 2~Destruction of Earth

I did alot of changing to this story as I went along. The original wasn't worthy of the fanfiction.net treatment. Enjoy, and R&R. The sequel is in the works.  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up yet another school morning late. But this time she had a surprise waiting. "Kero did you turn off my alarm? How could you! I'm gonna be sooooo late!" yelled Sakura. Then in walked Tori. "Squirt, you're going to be late... again. Who are you talking to?" said Tori, eyeing Kero. I know, and no one" she replied. Tori turned to leave. "That Showron kid is here to pick you up," he said angrily. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Thanks Tori!" she said. She ran out the door quickly, but sheepishly ran back for hr bag. " Forgot this," she said to someone (either Tori or Kero, or both). So Li was standing outside with a dozen roses, which Sakura happily accepted. They walked to school together, hand in hand. And for once, Sakura wasn't late. After her first class, she ran to Madison's locker. "Madison, I'm in love with Li! She said. Madison got her serious thinking look on and said, "Sakura, you two are obviously perfect for each other." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Meilin would kill me!" she said. Madison and Sakura started walking to class. "So Sakura, have you told Li the magical words yet?" whispered Madison.   
  
Sakura smiled and said, "Only in my dreams." So after school Sakura and Li went out to a meadow Li had discovered. And there they stood alone, looking at the view and talking. "Li," said Sakura, turning to him. "Yeah?" he said. Sakura blushed but got up the nerve to say, "I love you." Li smiled and said, "I love you too Sakura." Now of course Kero had to follow them to the meadow because he was curious and when he saw Li lean down to kiss Sakura he yelled, " No, don't!" But it was too late and the Clow Book seal broke. "Sakura, Li, what are you doing?!" he yelled, flying to where they were standing.  
  
"Kero, you were spying. What are you doing?" Sakura yelled. "Yeah, but for good reason! You two said you loved each other, and that's not allowed in the world of Clow. The Card Captor can not be in love with the descendant of Clow Reid or vice versa, because my friends, all the captures Clow Cards have been released and you cannot recapture them!" said Kero. Sakura gasped in horror. "Oh no! They'll destroy Earth! And not to mention some of them can work as allies. This is terrible Kero! How can we stop it?"  
  
Kero did his thinking pose and said, "One of you have to leave the country, and then you'll automatically return it back to normal." Sakura wiped tears from her eyes. "It'll have to be me. Sakura, tell everyone I said... good-bye,' said Li. He turned to leave but he looked back and said, " Good-bye... Sakura." He ran the rest of the way for fear Sakura would see him cry. He took the earliest plane back home so he wouldn't have to stay longer. Good-bye Sakura my love he thought as tears fell form his eyes that never cried.  
  
And as Li left the country, everything was as Kero said. But Sakura noticed something strange. "This is The Dash card! It's Li's," she said. But Kero knew it was going to happen, because it always happened. The cards went to the Card Captor, always. And when he told this to Sakura, more tears poured from her eyes. They were her cards now, and forever would be, because Li would never come back. 


End file.
